Iris Marine
by Irisflower101
Summary: It's been seven years and all the kids have moved on with their lives and when a fifteen year old girl named Iris Marine crosses paths with Jude and Connor the newly wedded couple will learn what it's like to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- It's been seven years and all the kids have moved on with their lives and when fifteen year old girl named Iris Marine crosses paths with Jude and Connor the newly wed couple will learn what it's like to be parents. My first foster story! Sorry the summary sucks better story inside!

" We can't take her". Stef said " I already told myself we couldn't".

" Stef she's got no where else to go". Lena said

" I found her stealing. Do we really want that"?

" She's got PTSD from her last couple of homes and has been to twelve different homes in eight years".

Stef looked over at the fifteen year old orphan girl in front of her. Her name was Iris Marine and she had blue eyes and black hair that went up to her shoulders with pink tips and a streak of blue in the front of both sides.

" Are you gonna take me or not". Iris asked looking at Stef

" Yes. We'll take you sweetie". Lena said

Iris just nodded and walked out with her new foster parents.

" So your married"? Iris asked in the car ride home.

" Yes we are". Lena said looking back at the girl

" I'm bisexual. One of my old foster homes made me go to sex clubs for money but that's not why I'm bi".

" How old are again"? Lena asked terrified for this girl

" Fifteen".

Lena glanced at Stef and her wife knew this was the reason Iris had PTSD.

" Well no matter what you are we will support you. We have a son Jude who just married to his boyfriend Connor a few months ago".

" Jude Adam's Foster"?

" Yeah. Do you know him"?

" Jude helped me get out of the sex clubs and Connor beat up my foster father. Soon after that I left and I lost contact with them".

" How long ago was this".

" A couple years back".

" Well you'll see them when we get inside. It's family night".

Iris just nodded and realized the car had stopped.

" Were home"! Stef shouted " We have someone we'd like you to meet"!

Footsteps were heard everywhere and Iris smiled as she saw Jude and Connor.

" Iris"! Jude shouted and Iris ran straight into his arms. " It's good to see you".

" Yeah you to. Connor". Iris said hugging him also.

" Nice to see you again Iris". Connor replied with a smile.

" So this is Iris Marine our new member". Stef said " Iris meet Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Travis, Jesus, and Maddie".

" Hi". Iris said

" I'm Callie and this is my husband Brandon and our five year old daughter Monica".

" I'm Mariana and this is my fiancé Travis and our three year old son Damien".

" I'm Jesus and this is my wife Maddie and our three year old daughter Marie".

" Wish I could've seen your wedding...oh wait I did". Iris said to Connor and Jude

" You did"? Connor asked

" Duh wouldn't miss it. I hid in the back. See here's a picture".

Iris took out her phone and showed Jude and Connor the picture. It was the two of them kissing.

" Wish we could've seen you". Jude said

" Oh here".

Jude smiled and saw Iris was wearing a red dress with a white flower at the bottom of it and it was also stapless. She also had a orchid in her hair which at the time was blue with red tips.

" I escaped my foster home to see it. I got in trouble but I was worth it". Iris said taking the phone back

Everyone else watched the three and something clicked in the families mind. Iris belonged as Jude and Connor's kid.

They already knew her, she seemed to connect with them, and she opened up so easily to them.

" Can I stay with you tonight"? Iris asked Jude

" What"?

" Can I stay with you and Connor at your apartment".

Jude looked at Lena. After all Iris was her foster daughter now.

" I don't see why not". Lena said

" Awesome"!

Jude and Connor looked at everyone else and saw they were smirking. Jude's eyes widened as he somehow knew what his family was thinking.

" Alright who wants dinner". Stef said

" Me"! Everyone shouted except Iris.

Dinner started and Iris started playing with her food.

" Do not like it love"? Stef asked concerned

" I love it". Iris said smiling and took a small bite

After dinner the family stayed talking for another or so and Iris had eaten about a quarter of her food, making everyone worry, but they didn't say anything and Iris was talking to Connor while Jude talked to Callie.

" So I've been to two other fosters home since you know who". Iris said

" Why two"?

" They didn't like the fact that I was bisexual and had PTSD. I was to much to handle".

" Well you ended up here".

" Actually I ended up where Stef works. I stole some cash from a few people and I didn't know one was an officer".

Connor just nodded and watched as Iris tensed the moment he reached behind her to pat Jude on the shoulder.

" Hey look at me". Connor said to Iris and she did as she was told " I'm not gonna hurt you okay. None of are you trust me right"?

" I do trust you and Jude with my life but...sometimes it's hard you know? I've been shifted around everywhere and I...I just...".

It was silent and Connor just waited for Iris to finish and glanced helplessly at Jude.

" The last time I trusted someone in a foster house I ended up becoming a gambling toy. I couldn't leave Dave...he...he would lock me in a room with metal windows and only used me for money". Iris said and cried into Connor's chest as she finished

" We'll ummm call you later". Jude said standing up and everyone understood.

" It was nice seeing you". Stef said and hugged her son good bye and smiled sadly at Connor who was carrying a sobbing Iris in his arms.

" Bye"! Everyone shouted and stared sadly as the door closed. Iris had been through so much and she was only fifteen.

" She's their daughter". Stef said

" Yeah she is". Lena replied

Jude got in the truck, that was Connor's, and looked in the mirror as Connor held Iris close to his chest in the back.

" I'm sorry". Iris sobbed making Jude's heart break.

" There's nothing to be sorry for". Connor replied " Were here for you Iris. We're not going anywhere".

Iris cried for a couple more minutes before she calmed herself down. She snuggled up against Connor and soon passed out.

" What do we do Jude". Connor asked as he put Iris to bed after they arrived home.

" I don't know. I mean she trusts us more then anything and she's been through so much".

" Remember the first day we met her".

" She fought like hell".

Two years ago

" Connor what the hell are we doing at a sex club". Jude asked surprised

" We needed to get out".

" So you take me to a sex club"!

" Yup".

Jude rolled his eyes and a little girl around thirteen caught his eye. She was struggling against the grip of a man.

" That girl looks thirteen". Jude says sadly and Connor follows his boyfriends gaze.

" She doesn't look happy either. You get her and I'll take care of the guy".

" LET GO OF ME DAVE"! The girl shouted " I don't wanna! Not again"!

" You'll do as I tell you"!

The girl was bursting into tears. She had already had seen so many things no kid should see her age.

The girl suddenly had a dark look on her face and suddenly punched the guy named Dave.

" Looks like she beat you to it". Jude says and rushes over to her

The girl continued to beat the guy and another guy around fourteen suddenly punched her. She fought back and broke the boys nose in one hit.

Two more guys suddenly surrounded her and she fought them all off within minutes.

Jude quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her outside. The girl was shaking with rage.

" What's your name"? Jude asked

" Excuse me"? The girl replied

" Look I'm trying to help you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you".

" Show me your pockets".

Jude did as he was told and the girl suddenly relaxed. She seemed to understand Jude wasn't gonna hurt her.

" I'm Iris Marine". The girl said

" I'm Jude Adams Foster".

" Thanks for the save I guess".

" No worries. I've never seen a girl fight like that".

" Like what? Hell"?

" Who's Dave"? Jude asked changing the subject.

" My foster father. Number ten to be exact".

" Your in the foster system"?

" Yup. Since I was seven. Why"?

" Just curious".

Inside Connor was beating Dave and knocked him unconscious. He stood up and found Jude and the girl outside.

" You beat him up"? Iris asked

" Hell yeah". Connor said and kissed Jude.

" Your a couple"?

" Yeah". Jude answered

" That's cool. I'm bisexual".

" How old are you"?

" Thirteen but Dave he...he makes me...makes me have sex for money".

Iris suddenly burst into tears and Jude gave her a hug. She was to young for this stress.

" I've got post traumatic stress disorder because of this". Iris sobbed " It doesn't go away".

" You'll get through it okay? Because your switching homes. We'll make sure of it".

" Thank you".

Jude and Connor waited for the cops arrived and waved good bye to Iris.

" I hope we see her again". Connor said

" I have a feeling we will".

Present

" She really did fight like hell". Connor said

Iris started whimpering and Jude ran a hand through her hair. She calmed down instantly but her eyes suddenly shot open along with herself.

" Bad dream"? Jude asked and Iris just nodded before digging her face into Jude's shirt.

" I'm sorry".

" There's nothing to be sorry for. Get some rest".

" Will you stay"?

" Always. We're not going anywhere".

Iris smiled and Jude laid down her left while Connor laid down on her right.

" Thanks for not giving up on me". Iris whispered before her eyes closed making Jude and Connor smile.


	2. Chapter 2

" Your going to school". Jude said as he shook Iris awake.

Iris groaned and got up to get ready.

" You ready"? Connor asked forty five minutes later

" Yeah. I'm kinda nervous".

" Don't worry you'll be fine. As long you remember to breathe".

Iris laughed and hugged Jude good bye.

" Bye dad". Iris said

Jude tried to hide his shock. He looked at Connor who had shock written on his face also but smiled.

Spending the whole summer with Jude and Connor must've made Iris comfortable enough to call them dad.

" Bye. Have fun". Jude said and waved to his husband and possibly his future daughter.

" Anchor Beach"? Iris asked as they pulled up

" Yup. Your father and I went to school here and so did your aunts and uncles".

" What if I don't fit it dad"?

" Trust me you will. Find a friend and go from there".

" Alright. I'm ready. Bye dad".

" Bye. I'll pick you up".

" Love you".

" Love you to".

Connor watched Iris go and smiled to himself. He txt Jude that Iris had called him dad and loved him.

Connor waited a few for Jude's reply and smiled at the response.

" That's great! Love you babe"!

" Love you to"!

Connor put his phone away and drove to his work thinking about Iris.

Iris was walking through the halls and looked at all the people around her. So many people.

" Iris"?

Iris whipped around and allowed a smile to appear. Raya.

Raya was Iris's best friend when she was with Dave. They had dated for a while but when Raya moved they lost contact.

" Raya"! Iris said happily and hugged her " It's so good to see you"!

" It's been a while".

" Three years".

" So how've you been? You get away from Dave? Where you staying? Are they nice"?

" I've been good. I have PTSD but I'm ugh..I'm getting better everyday. I got away from Dave two years ago thanks to my dads. I'm staying at my dads apartment. Jude and Connor you met them once. And yes they are very nice".

" So you got adopted"?

" No. Why do you say that"?

" You said your dads".

Iris stopped walking. She had been calling Jude and Connor dad all day!

" I think they love you". Raya said as Iris snapped out of it and started walking again.

" Connor told me that this morning. I think...I think they wanna adopt me".

Lena, who was walking by stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around and decided to casually follow the two girls.

" You think so"?

" Yeah I think they actually want me. Nobody's wanted me since I was seven".

" That's when your parents died right"?

" Yeah. Car accident. Drunk driver hit us head on and I was the only survivor".

" Well at least now you know you were meant to be Iris Adams Foster".

" Yeah. I found somewhere I belonged. So have you dated anyone lately".

Lena turned around and smiled to herself the whole way. Iris wanted to be an Adams Foster. She'd call Jude later.

" Since you? No".

" Do you still have feeling for me"?

" Honestly? Yeah".

Iris grabbed Raya's wrist and pulled into the bathroom where no one was and kissed her.

Raya was shocked but gave in and kissed Iris back pull force. The bell rang a second later and they pulled away.

" See you at lunch". Iris said giving Raya a quick kiss and slammed right into Lena.

Iris blushed and slipped right past her foster mother possibly grandmother if Jude and Connor adopted her.

Raya gave a nervous smile at Lena and was gonna run down the hall only for Lena to stop her.

" I'm glad Iris has you". Lena said making Raya smile. " She opens up to you. If she trusts you then I can to".

" Thanks Mrs Adams Foster". Raya said

" Now get to class hon".

Raya nodded and rushed to her next class smiling the whole way.

During lunch Iris and Raya were walking around since they had a little time left and heard a girl behind them say " Look it's the new bisexual freak".

Iris whipped around and hissed " Why don't you say it to my face bitch"!

" Iris". Raya said in a warning tone.

" Aww is your little bitch sticking up for you you little whore".

Iris's blood boiled and she punched the girl in the nose breaking it. The girl fell on the floor and Iris continued punching her and slammed her head against the floor at least twice before a teacher came

" KNOCK IT OFF"! A teacher shouted " Iris go to the office now. Raya make sure she gets their".

Raya nodded and walked Iris to the principal's office and saw Lena staring at her in shock. Lena had finally been made principal a couple years back.

" Are you gonna call dad"? Iris asked and Lena nodded

Lena decided to call Jude and then Connor. Both were on there way.

Jude arrived first and sighed as he saw Iris sitting there with Raya.

" Raya can you please leave for a moment". Lena asked

" Yeah. I'll be outside". Raya said giving Iris's hand a light squeeze before leaving just as Connor arrived.

" What happened". Connor asked Iris first

" She called me a bisexual freak and a whore and she called Raya a bitch". Iris said " So I broke her nose, slammed her head against the floor and gave her a jacked up face".

" Your suspended for one week. No exceptions". Lena said and watched Iris stand up " I'll have Raya pick up your school work but I want you to finish the day so you know your classes. Can I talk to your dads for a moment"?

Iris nodded and stared at Raya as the door closed.

" One week huh"? Raya said

" Yeah".

" In my defense you kicked her ass! I've never seen someone fight like that"!

Iris smiled and the final bell rang. Raya was late to class and was holding Iris's backpack also since she dropped it before punching the girl.

" Thanks for sticking up for me". Raya said

" Duh. Your my girlfriend of course I'd stick up for you".

" So were..."?

" Yeah".

Raya smiled and kissed Iris, her hands around her waist while Iris's hands were around her neck.

" So about Iris". Lena said " She'll be in a non bullying zone and I'll make sure the kids know that".

" We know mom". Jude said with a smile

" She's a great kid. She called you her dads today in the hall. She wants you to adopt her".

" She said that". Connor asked

" She did. She loves you. Your the first people she can trust in a long time. Don't let her slip".

" We won't".

" I have no doubt. I'll see you soon".

" Bye mom". Jude says and walked out with Connor and saw Iris and Raya kissing.

" Bye", Jude said making the two pull away

" Bye dads". Iris said and hugged them both before walking to her class with Raya.

" Hey. Your Iris right". A boy said as they walked into class.

" Yes and you are"? Iris said

" Terry".

" Got a last name Terry".

" West".

" Terry West. I like it. This is my girlfriend Raya".

" Nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Sam and my best friends Lily, and Henry".

" Hi". Sam, Lily and Henry said

" Iris! Terry! Sam! Raya! Lily! Henry! Take your seats"! The teacher shouted

All six sat down and soon the class was over then school was over.

" Grandma I think I'm gonna walk home". Iris said to Lena " I wanna see the neighborhood plus my friends and I gonna go get some food".

" Alright well if you need anything just call me. Here take this".

Lena handed Iris thirty bucks and Iris was debating whether to take it.

" I can't". Iris said

" Honey just take it".

" Thanks. See you at dinner"!

" Bye Iris".

Lena watched Iris walk out smiled as she saw her friends. She knew all of them and they were good kids and the way Iris smiled around them after a day made her happier.

The six arrived at the place Callie was still working and she took a picture of them.

She sent it to Jude and he text her back a couple minutes later.

" She looks happy". Jude replied

" She is. You can tell the way her eyes light up. See you at dinner tonight little bro".

" See you later sis".

" Hey Aunt Callie". Iris said as she handed them the menu.

" Hey Iris. Whose your friends".

" This is my girlfriend Raya, and my friends Terry, Sam, Lily and Henry".

" Hi". Everyone said

" Your dads told me what you did today". Callie said to Iris who smiled nervously " Your Connor's daughter all right. He would do anything to protect Jude. Now what do your want to drink".

" Root Beer". All six teens said at the same time and Callie smiled

" You have two dads"? Henry asked

" Yeah. Jude and Connor Adams Foster". Iris replied

" So your principle Lena's granddaughter". Sam asked

" Yeah well I'm not adopted yet but I will be. Connor and Jude already call me their daughter".

" Makes sense". Lily said

The teens ordered there food and Callie gave Iris a ride home after they were done and Callie was off shift.

" Your friends seem nice". Callie said

" Yeah and they don't even care that I'm bi. The kids at my last school cared so I didn't say anything".

" Well if they don't like you then their missing out".

" Thanks Aunt Callie".

" Anytime Iris".

An- I know that's a crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else XD Anyway see you next time :D


End file.
